


Yummy

by Crims0nKitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Senku is 16, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty
Summary: As a CEO of ByakuSen I was asked to do a drabble inspired by the scene in the new dr stone episode, so have this. Just a cute incest sex uwu uwu------Also thanks drabbles4gennie (@drabbles4gennie on twt) for being my beta ♡♡♡------Enjoy~-Ogy
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Yummy

Senku was standing in front of the stove, slowly stirring the broth; it smelled so delicious already, the boy couldn't help but drool a bit. He was always proud of his ramen cooking skills. His dad taught him well.

"Senkuuuuuu~ Are you gonna finish soon? I'm dying out here! It smells incredible…" Byakuya dramatically sobbed, sitting at the dinner table behind Senku. Truth be told, he had work to do, but instead, he chose to ogle his son while he was at work. The teen always looked good, even at home. Even though Senku was constantly grumbling about his indifference for fashion, he still managed to dress up nice enough to draw his father’s eyes to his body. Right now, the boy was wearing a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves; three buttons were already undone, due to how hot it was in their apartment. Byakuya could see a couple of beads of sweat slowly trickling down the teen's neck. The older male couldn't help but lick his lips, intently watching his son’s movements. The pants that the boy was wearing made his butt look so plumpy and round; Byakuya’s desire to knead it with his hands was exponentially growing, and the man was really struggling to stay calm at this point. His hunger was unbearable.

Senku rolled his eyes, laying his hand on his hip, "Old man, I swear to god, if I hear you whine one more time, this broth will be made from  _ your _ bones." The blonde turned around, menacingly holding a knife in the direction his dad was sitting at. "Go get yourself busy or something. Shouldn't you be preparing for your space flight?" Byakuya was leaving in two days and secretly Senku was happy for him. His dad worked his ass off for an opportunity like this. He deserved his place on the space team.

Byakuya raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, apologetically grinning at his son, "Okay, okay, I'll go. I'm not planning to be killed by my housewife just yet~" The man darted towards the door, leaving quickly before his son would have the chance to murder him in cold blood.

"Byakuya, what the fuck?! I'll strangle you!!" Senku shouted after his dad, but Byakuya was already laughing somewhere in the farthest side of their apartment. The boy turned back to the pan, grumbling something under his nose. He was lucky that Byakuya left; this way he wasn't able to see the deep blush on Senku's cheeks.

With a sigh of defeat, the boy rubbed his burning face, trying to calm down, and got back to cooking. He was nearly done, just had to chop some vegetables and put the ingredients together.

\----------

After fifteen more minutes of work, Senku finally took off his apron. He got a hold of two bowls of ramen and heading to the living room. The food looked good, delicious even. Without a doubt, the blonde was proud of his cooking skills, all thanks to his dad. 

"Yo, Byakuya, I see you actually listened to me, huh?" Senku quipped, examining the older male sitting on the floor with his things lying around him. It seemed like Byakuya was gathering small things that he'd need in space. Ironically enough, packs of dry ramen were there too. The man had a ramen addiction, and Senku couldn’t even blame him.

Sitting down next to Byakuya, the boy grinned at his dad, giving him a bowl of steamy homemade ramen. Beaming up the older male immediately abandoned all his work, excitedly taking the dish in his hands and licking his lips, "Thank you, sweetie!".

Senku frowned at the nickname, trying his best to suppress the blush and the wave of excitement and joy that came with the words of gratitude. Secretly, the boy always strived to do his best for his dad; Byakuya did so much for him, and Senku was grateful for everything that the man had done for him. All the knowledge that he obtained, all the different fun experiments that he ran - if not for Byakuya, Senku wouldn't be able to do any of this. That's why he would do the best in his ability to support his dad's goals and dreams.

"Y-yeah...You're welcome…" Senku murmured, watching his father starting to munch on his food while grabbing his own bowl.

"Mh-! Senku, this is delicious! Ghaaah, I'm in heaven!" Byakuya whined with an expression of pure bliss on his face as he slurped down the noodles. 

Scoffing at Byakuya’s childish manners, Senku started eating as well, silently enjoying his father’s company.

Having ramen together had become a tradition for them, a family time that both of them cherished very deeply. Senku loved sitting beside his dad while the older man rambled about whatever was on his mind; sometimes they would talk about science, Senku's projects, or Byakuya’s work. The subject didn't really matter when they had fun and enjoyed each other's company.

After a few minutes of eating, Byakuya lifted his head, smirking at the blonde, "Femnku, youm know fwhat?"

"Huh? Old man, stop speaking with your mouth full, I can’t understand anything."

Byakuya cackled, gulping down the remains of broth and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You know what, Senku? This ramen was delicious. So delicious that I might want to give you a reward~" The older male cooed, winking at the boy.

Senku's eyes widened, the noodles that he'd just picked up with his chopsticks slid back into the bowl, as he stared at his dad’s face with a dumbfounded expression. "What are you talking about…? It's just food, I don't need any rewards for that…" A nervous smirk formed on Senku’s face, as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. 

"Aaawh, c’mooooon, Senkie~ I want to show you how much I appreciate your work~" The older male crawled closer to the boy, taking the bowl from his hands and setting it down, while he loomed over Senku. The blonde was panicking so much that he couldn't even say anything back. Using this second of confusion, Byakuya quickly took Senku by the back of his head and pulled him closer, licking the boy’s lips. 

"Wh-What the hell are you d--mmmff-!" Senku stuttered before getting silenced by the older man's lips. Byakuya hummed in satisfaction, wrapping his hands around his son's small waist, as he continued kissing the boy. Senku's reactions were really cute. Even though their mutual feelings weren't a secret to both of them, the blonde still was acting cold towards him, which made Byakuya crave for more. He desired his son's body, wanted to claim him.

Pulling away, the older male moved to kiss the pale neck, nipping and sucking the tender skin. "Haaah...mhh Byakuya…" Senku whined, placing his palms on his father’s chest. He was beginning to feel hot, especially in his lower abdomen.

"I haven't even started and you're already so pent up, hmm~?" Byakuya purred, sliding his large palm down Senku’s fragile body and stopping on the boy's crotch, rubbing his bulge through his pants. His son was writhing under his touch, somewhat confused yet already so desperate for more.

“Mnh...Sh-Shut up, old man, it’s your fault.” The blonde grumbled, feeling the burning in his cheeks intensify. Byakuya just hummed, unbuttoning Senku’s shirt and pressing his lips against his boy’s perky nipple, earning a high-pitched moan from him.

While his mouth worked on Senku’s chest, the older male’s hands were slowly undressing the blonde’s lower half as well. Once his boy was completely nude, Byakuya pulled away to look at his cute son that was sprawled under him on the floor. Senku looked adorable: a desperate expression on his face, chest heaving from arousal, and his cute cock already standing proudly between his smooth thighs. The father couldn’t help but be proud of the marks that he left all over his neck.   
  
“Wh-haah-why did you s-stop?” Senku mumbled, impatiently wiggling his hips. They’d never gone this far before and to be honest, the blonde was a little embarrassed by how quickly he’s given up. He felt hot and powerless under his dad’s gaze; Byakuya was so much stronger than him and could easily make him comply. Only he could tame him like that.

The man chuckled, taking off his own shirt and sliding down his pants and boxers. Senku’s eyes widened when he saw just how big his dad was.

“Th-That won’t fit…”   
  
“I’ll make it fit, baby~”   
  
Not minding Senku’s indignant yelp, Byakuya grabbed his boy’s hips and lifted his lower half closer to his face, making the blonde wrap his legs around his broad shoulders to keep his balance. Licking his tips, the older male spread his son’s cute asscheeks with his thumbs, looking at his tight pink entrance with adoration. “Mhh, Senku, I think I know what I’ll eat for the dessert~” He murmured, as he started lapping at the boy’s hole, making Senku squirm and moan with his skilled tongue.

“A--Aahhh, B...Byakuya...fuck~” Senku writhed, lacing his fingers through his dad’s grey locks. He’s never done anything like that with himself; wasn’t really interested in sex or relationships until Byakuya reciprocated to his silent pining. Now the feeling of his father’s tongue licking him from the inside and stretching his tight hole with his fingers was making him go crazy.

“Haah...Mhh..please...I need you…” The boy whimpered, turning his blushing face to the side.

The way Senku called for him made Byakuya take in a sharp breath in order not to pounce on his son. Slowly lowering his boy back on the floor, the older male spat on his hand and rubbed his cock with it, hissing from how sensitive the tip had become. Looking down at Senku, Byakuya had to hold back a moan. The blonde seemed to be completely out of it: once his rear was back on the floor he immediately turned onto his belly, sticking his cute ass up, a couple of tiny whines slipping from his wet lips.

“F-Fuck, Senku-”   
  
“Mnh… Please do…”   
  
Letting out a breathy chuckle, Byakuya placed his hand on his boy’s hip, pulling him closer, and pressed the tip of his cock against the twitching entrance. Senku moaned, trying to push back on the man’s length, but his dad’s hands firmly held him in place.   
  
“Say it.”   
  
“Wh--No, p-please, anything but that…”   
  
“Say it or you won’t get my cock, sweetheart.”   
  
Senku pressed into his crossed arms, cursing under his breath, before turning his head back, facing Byakuya.

“D-Daddy… please give me your cock…”

“Mh~ Good boy~” The older male huffed, slowly pushing his cock in the blonde’s tight hole. Once the half of it was in, he stopped, letting his boy adjust, while he peppered Senku’s elegant shoulders with kisses, murmuring meaningless praises to calm him down.   
  
After a few minutes, the boy wiggled his hips, telling his father to continue moving. And Byakuya was happy to oblige, sliding the rest of the shaft in with a grunt.   
  
“Ngh-! Hnn...Fuck you’re s...so big…” Senku whimpered, feeling the tip of his father’s cock push against his prostate. The lack of proper lube made it hurt a bit, but it was bearable. Senku desired his dad too much.

Byakuya gripped the blonde’s hips tighter, beginning an even pace. “Fuuuck, Senku, you feel so good~” Pressing his chest against Senku’s back, the man had begun to lick his boy’s neck, moaning into his ear.

Countless whines were spilling from the blonde’s lips as he dragged his nails across the floor. His father’s sounds were riling him up too much. The feeling of Byakuya’s hot body pressing against his was bringing Senku a sense of security. The boy couldn’t help but moan louder, arching his back to help his dad move inside him.

“Haaah~! Mhh--Fuuck, faster, Daddy~!”

Obeying his son’s pleas, Byakuya quickened the pace, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filled the room, which made Senku blush a bit.

Both of them wouldn’t hold on for long, they were just too needy for each other. With a throaty grunt, the older male pulled out of Senku’s hole, earning a displeased whine from the boy, and turned his lover on his back, finally looking into his teary eyes. Not wasting any time, Byakuya pushed back in, leaning down to capture Senku’s puffy lips in a messy kiss, while beginning to pound his needy son.   
  
“AH-! Daddy-! So d-deep~!” The blonde eagerly answered the kiss, licking into the other’s mouth and wrapping his hands around Byakuya’s neck. He didn’t care about screaming too loud or how embarrassing he might’ve looked. His mind was clouded with pleasure as he pliantly took his father’s thick cock.

Byakuya gripped his son’s narrow hips tighter, slamming his length inside his boy so hard that it made Senku’s whole body shake in pleasure. 

“Daddy, I’m-! I’m s-so close!!” The boy sobbed, nuzzling his face into the crook of his dad’s neck.

“Gh...Me too, baby. Cum for me--haah, be a good boy and cum all over your tummy for me~”   
  
Complying his command, Senku came almost instantly, his pitiful whimpers filling the room, as he scratched his dad’s back in ecstasy. The pleasure was so intense that it almost made him blackout, but he tried desperately to stay conscious. He wanted to feel Byakuya cum as well.

The way Senku’s hole clenched down on his cock after he came, made the older male gasp in pleasure and bite down on his boy’s shoulder. He couldn’t hold back anymore, the desire to cum inside his son’s small trembling body was just too high. Growling, Byakuya quickened his pace for the last time, fucking into Senku as if his life depended on it.   
  
“Mh--fuuuck, baby, I’m gonna fill you up so good. I love you so much, Senku--FUCK-!”

With the last thrust of his hips, Byakuya spilled inside his boy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, as he filled Senku to the brim. At this moment, both of them were feeling so much love and adoration for each other; after years of suppressed feeling, they could finally do and say whatever they wanted.

After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths, Byakuya pulled out, laying on the floor next to his son. Senku squirmed, feeling his dad’s cum slowly trickle from his abused hole. Blushing, the blonde turned his face to the older man.

“Well… That was something new… You seemed so eager today.” Senku murmured, placing his hand on Byakuya’s chest.

“I didn’t want to leave into space without knowing the feeling of your body pressing against mine…” He wrapped the blonde into a tight embrace, pulling him close. Senku didn’t have the power to resist, nor did he want to.

“Heh, cheesy as always. Stop talking like you’re not gonna come back.” The boy hid his face in his dad’s chest.   
  
“I will come back. I promise.”

Byakuya took his boy by his chin, kissing him deeply, feeling Senku answer back. There was no end to the happiness that both of them felt right now. The blonde never thought that he would ever fall in love with someone, let alone with his own father, yet here he was, laying on the floor in their apartment, covered in cum and sweat, feeling like nothing could ever stand between them ever again.

“I know you will.”


End file.
